Kamikaze No Konoha
by DORK FATTY
Summary: A shinobi with a harsh past makes it to ANBU captain, only to be relieved a few years later and given a mission that would either make or break the village.


Kamikaze No Konoha

Summary: There is a warrior that brings fear to the heart of enemies and comfort to his allies. A man with a mysterious past only knowing his alias, The Divine Wind of Konoha. A man which nations lust after for his power. He is given a mission that would bring Konoha to power or bring it to destruction.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto and I never will. I can only dream.

Chapter One

_**Name: **_Unknown

_**Alias: **_Kamikaze no Konoha

_**Village of Origin: **_Unknown believed to be Konoha

_**Rank: **_ANBU Captain

_**Skill Level:**_ Believed to be Kage level or higher

_**Hair:**_ Unknown

_**Age: **_Unknown

_**Eye Color: **_Unknown

_**Height: **_6'0''

_**Description: **_Known to carry two katanas at his side. Although looking like normal swords, reports indicate that these swords are far from normal. Known to be wearing metal plated gloves with his village symbol. Is always wearing a pair of Sunglasses and has a facemask covering the rest of his face. The hilt of his sword has the kanji 'Kamikaze'. His vest is black with 6 pockets on each side, reported as carrying storage scrolls for his weapons. Considered extremely Dangerous. Flee on sight is recommended. Wears a mask in the shape of a fox.

_**Wanted in: **_Kirigakure, Iwakagure, Kumogakure, and various other small countries

_**Bounty: **_Head: 500,000,000 ryo. Alive: 50,000,000,000 ryo.

_**Crimes: **_Too many to list, but the important ones include: Assassination of 15 current or retired Iwa Council members, Massacre of 5000 Iwa Jounin, Chunin, and Genin. Massacre of 3000 Kumo Jounin, Chunin, and Genin. Assassinating 10 Kiri Council Members.

A mysterious man chuckled as he read his Bingo Book entry in the midst of his large apartment. Although he had accumulated a great deal of money in his bank account, he had no family to spend it on, so he only spent a small amount. In fact, he has collected so much money that he could buy Konoha well over 3 times. The man then heard a bird calling and looks up

"Looks like Hokage-sama is calling me." He sighs as he jumps out of his apartment and heads to the Hokage Tower.

The ANBU guards at the door salute the man as he walks toward them. They had grown to respect the man as he was sent on what was considered to be suicide missions, but would usually come back.

"Hokage-sama is waiting for you," says the ANBU on the left and opens the door to allow the man in.

"Hokage-sama." The man says after saluting the age-old leader.

"Ah Kamikaze-kun, thank you on coming on short notice, but I have another mission for you," says the Hokage as he starts to pull out a mission folder. "This mission, in all reality, would either bring this village to power or would bring it to ruins."

He gives the folder to the man and the man opens it and reads the mission. When he is finished, he snaps it shut and looks at his leader with a confused expression.

"What is it Kamikaze-kun?" asked the Sandaime as the man in front of him seems to be mulling what to say.

"This mission…seems too revealing of me, since I would have to reveal parts of my past and make myself known to the villagers." States the shinobi.

"Yes, it would, but I feel that this would benefit the entire village" says the Sandaime.

"I accept the mission Hokage-sama." States the shinobi.

"Good this is an on-going S-rank mission and you would be paid as such every month and the mission starts as soon as you leave this office. Also, turn in your mask as you leave." says the Sandaime.

"Yes, sir" barks the shinobi and he salutes the Hokage before leaving the office.

The Sandaime starts to open the mission folder to read the mission details before spotting the signature of the shinobi that binds the shinobi to the mission. The Sandaime read over the details of the Mission

_**Rank: **_S-rank

_**Mission Length:**_ Unknown

_**Pay Rate: **_Continuously

As the Sandaime reached the Mission details, He couldn't help but chuckle and hope for the best.

"Good luck…"

_**Mission Details: **_….

This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so tell me how it is and leave ideas and also guess the identity of this mysterious shinobi.


End file.
